


Braving the Cold

by nonstopfangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum and Ashton are more platonic, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Love, snowboarder!Calum, snowboarder!Michael, surfer!ashton, surfer!luke, the ship changed like halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstopfangirl/pseuds/nonstopfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton drags his friend Luke to the slopes, even though he hates snow. <br/>But when one of the instuctors starts giving him private lessons will Luke find that maybe it wasnt such a bad thing that Ashton made him brave the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this idea came to me while I was boarding with my dad and I hope you guys like it!

Luke knew that this had been a bad idea when Ashton suggested it a month ago but how could he say no to his best friend. So now the native Australian, who moved to California at the end of his senior year, to pursue his dream of being on of the world's top surfer, was standing at the top of a mountain freezing his toes off. He stares down the slope and then at the board strapped to his feet. “Are you sure this won't kill me?” he asks Ashton, who is bouncing in excitement. “You’ll be fine! Its arguably safer than surfing.” Luke looks at him, eyes wide with panic “I don't think so. I’ll just walk down then.” Ashton pouts at him when he pulls his feet out of the straps. “But you promised” he whines. Luke takes one look at his sad and sighs know that he had lost this fight before he had said anything. “Fine, but you're buying me hot chocolate.” Ashton flashes his dimples and merely says “See you at the bottom” before tipping over the edge of the flat bit at the top.   
Luke watches him for a moment and then begins his inspection of the slope, looking for what seems to be the easiest way down. After five minutes he know that he’s stalling but he really doesn't want to. Snow is so different from the rolling of the waves, there’s no pattern, no way to predict what will happen next. “You promised Ash” he reminds himself. With a resigned sigh he slowly tips over the edge and begins to glide forward. He keeps his weight on his back foot in an effort to stall forward momentum. It doesn't work as well as he hoped and he’s going to fast for his taste and suddenly a boy cuts in front of him and Luke falls back onto his butt.   
He sits there for a moment because he is only halfway down the slope and falling again doesn't sound like fun. Snow isn't soft like water and he doesn't like it. Neither does his tailbone. He stands back up slowly but is sliding forward before he is ready and he goes down again. He looks up a can see Ashton waving from the bottom of the slope and frowns, unhappy that it came so easy to him. Luke is used to being the best on a board. He doesn't quite know how to handle not being the best. A little girl with fiery red hair pulls up in a stop next to him. He looks up at her “Um, Hi?” She rocks back slightly “Its easier to stand back up if you don't point the board downhill. Turn it sideways.” She advises and then hops making the board point downhill again. She takes off down the hill weaving between people. “Thanks” Luke calls after her even though she is far out of earshot. he watches her skid to a halt in front of the same kid who cut him off earlier and he high fives her. Great Luke thinks even a twelve-year-old is better than me.  
He takes her advice because she clearly know what she’s doing. He stands up much easier this time. Once he has his balance he slowly hops the board around so its facing the proper direction and starts to slide forward again. Just when he is starting to think that snowboarding might not be so bad, he hits an ice patch. Totally unprepared for the sudden boots of speed it gives him, like in a video game when you hit the arrows or double tap, so he loses his balance and falls backwards onto his butt, again. But he doesn't stop there. He tumbles the rest of the way down the hill (which wasn't very far but to hear him tell the story it was at least half the mountain).   
He ends up on his back and lets out a low groan because damn that hurt. He lays there staring up at the sky when suddenly theres a boy in his field of vision. “Hey man, you okay? That was a pretty rough tumble.” Luke blinks at him. After a moment he sits up and unclips his feet from the board. The boy, who has hair Luke absently notes, sticks out a hand, which he takes and hauls Luke to his feet. Luke pick up the borrowed board and says “Thanks, I'm good” before taking a step towards the lodge where he can see Ashton waiting in the hot chocolate line. “I'm Michael by the way” the boy says as he falls into step with Luke. “Luke” he replies quietly. Luke has never done well talking with new people, that was more Ashtons area of expertise. “Don't feel bad about falling, I’m sure you've done it loads of times already” Michael says mistaking Lukes silence for shame.   
Luke pulls the door open while answering “Um no. That was my first run on a snowboard.” Michael looks impressed “Wow talk about natural talent” he laughs and Luke blushes. “I surf so” he shrugs and joins Ashton in line. Michael introduces himself and he and Ashton immediately hit it off. By the time they get to the front of the line Luke thinks he might need to put an ad out for a new best friend. Theres a tan boy with dark hair taking orders and he grins when he sees Michael “Hey how’re the slopes? I haven't been out all day.” Michael shrugs. “They're some icy spots, Luke here found one, took a tumble and needs chocolate” Michael declares. “I told you I would die” he mutters to Ashton. “Please, don't be such a drama queen” Ashton scolds. “Three hot chocolates it is then” the tan boy says with a smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. “My shifts about to end. Ill bring it out to you guys.” Michael smiles “Thanks Cal.” Then they make their way to an empty table and claim it as their own. “So Luke” Michael says suddenly turning to him. “Would you like to help you learn? You could be pretty good if you worked at it.” Luke was going to say no, he really was but then he looks at Michaels expectant smile and knows that he’s so gone. “Yeah that’d be great” he says with a smile and Ashton makes eyebrows at him behind Michaels back. “Great we can get started once Cal gets here” then he turns back to Ashton and Luke wonders how badly this will go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but Ive been busy with practice. Hope you like it and Thanks for all the Kudos! I hope you guys bear with me. You can find me on tumblr here: http://not-enough-bookshelves.tumblr.com/

Luke is once again staring up at the sky after having the wind knocked out of him by the ground. Snow. Whatever. Michael skids up next to him and Luke would be annoyed if he could stop thinking about how being outside makes Michaels lips that much pink and now he’s fighting off the urge to kiss. Stop it, be professional he tells himself. Michael hauls him to his feet saying “That was way better than last time. LEts do it again.” Luke sighs and picks the board up and waits for Michael to get his off before walking back to the ski lift. “So what brought you all the way out here? You don't really look like you like snow.” Luke gives him a look and Michael laughs. “I'm more of a liquid water person. Snow doesn't do it for me.” Michael quirks an eyebrow at him, “what does do it for you then?” Lukes cheeks, which are already pink from the cold mountain air, flush a darker shade. “Oh um well” he splutters and Michael laughs but it doesn't feel like he’s laughing at Luke, which is a good feeling. Then its their turn to get on the lift and they are being borne up the mountain again. Michael has stopped laughing and the silence grows it becomes more awkward and Luke shifts uncomfortably. He’s never been good at holding conversations with people, especially people like Michael, who expect him to participate in the conversation.   
Then Michael clears his throat “Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just messing with you.” Luke looks at him confused “I wasn't uncomfortable with what you said I just-” but Michael interrupts him. “Oh good” he says sounding relieved “Some people get weird when I do stuff like that, I am gay so I suppose thats why but I didn't mean anything by it.” Luke tries to hide his disappointment by focusing on putting his board back for when they get off the lift. You have to ride off while the lift is still in motion and Luke doesn't want to fall like last time, and cause another traffic jam. “Its fine, I'm just not good with conversation. Ash usually does all the talking.” Michael smiles relieved to be moving on. “Yeah I noticed that. How long have you guys been dating anyways? It seems like-” Michael stops when Luke starts coughing form choking on his own spit. When he gets his breath back he says “We aren't dating, I don't even think he’s gay. Besides it would be weird, he’s my best friend.” Michael gives him a look “Okay mate, whatever you say.” Lukes about to ask him what he means by that but then Michael is sliding off the lift and Luke has to follow.   
Then Michael is back in teacher mode and giving Luke advice on how to control his speed and steering. “Bend at the waist instead of at the knees, it works better. And don't forget to fall backwards not forwards” Michael says for what must be the 5oth time. “I know” Luke says exasperatedly “what do you think I've been doing all day?” Michael rolls his eyes “No need to get sassy.” Luke ignores him and focuses on going over the edge of the slope, and not dying in the process. Michael stays with him the whole way down, shouting out encouragements and reminders as needed and Luke reaches the bottom of the slope without falling once. As he slides to a halt he raises his hands in victory and Michael tackles him in a hug. This time Luke doesn't mind when he falls to the ground, tangled up with Michael. “Thanks Mike” he says and Michael gives him a dazzling smile in return. “It was all you. I just helped a little” Michael points out, which makes Luke smile even bigger. He’s so focused on Michael that he doesn't notice Ashton standing a few feet back, with a disappointed look on his face, and he definitely doesn't see when Ashton turns away, like a puppy with his tail between his legs, beginning the long trek back to the hotel alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, Ill try to be better but Im super busy with crew. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. I hope you guys like this and Ashton isnt too pathetic.

Luke walks into the hotel room fresh snow melting in his blonde hair and Ashton tries to ignore him because he’s mad god dammit. But Ashton could never ignore Luke “Hey where did you go? I looked for you so we could walk back together but I couldn't find you. I assumed you and Calum had hit the harder slopes, since you're better at this than I am.” Ashton keeps staring at the book in front of him even though his eyes are no longer seeing the words. “Yeah, we did but I saw your last run. You looked really good.” You always look good Ashton thinks. “You saw that? Why didn't you come over? we could have walked back together.” Luke says looking hurt. “It looked like you and Michael were having fun, I didn't want to interrupt” Ashton says hating the jealous note that creeps into his voice. “You're never interrupting Ash, you’re my best friend.” Luke stares at Ashton a moment, waiting for him to say something else, before turning and walking over to the bathroom. “Well I'm going to shower off. Think about whether or not you wanted to do anything tonight” he says before he steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. After a moment Ashton can hear the water turn on. He groans and drops his head back against the couch, and he wonders how he keeps messing up when it comes to Luke.  
Ashton knows he won't be any fun tonight so he decides to ask Luke if they can just stay in and maybe watch a movie and then go to bed, if he really wants to do something. Although if Luke really pushed it Ashton would go out with him. As a sign of rebellion against his heart Ashton pulls on his pyjamas and starts to browse through movies on netflix, using his laptop. This is how Luke finds him when he walks out of the bathroom hand in hand with a wave of steam, in just a towel. Ashton tries really hard not to look but only kind of succeeds. “So I take it you decided that you didn't want to be social” Luke says eyeing Ashtons pyjamas. “Yeah, I'm beat from today, so I was was thinking that we could go to bed, but I've-” Ashton is cut off by the sound of Lukes phone ringing. Luke lunges for his phone and a grin breaks out over his as he clicks the answer button. “Hey Mikey, whats up?” Ashton scowls as soon as he hears the nickname that Luke has given Michael after just one day. “No, I just got out of the shower and Ash said he wants to go to bed” Luke pauses listening to whatever Michael is saying. A smile brightens up his face and he says “Yeah I can be there in 25 minutes. I’ll see you then.” He hangs up and tosses the phone back onto the bed, before reaching for a pair of jeans and a tshirt. “I'm going over to Michael and Calums. He said you can come if you want but you don't have too. Calums tired too.” He puts his feet in the jeans and the proceeds to hop around the room to get them up. Ashton laughs at his wiggling, jumping routine, but the smile quickly fades. He sighs internally “Sure, I’ll go” he says aloud but what he does say is too make sure all hands are kept to themselves and I don't lose you because he refuses to be that pathetic out loud.  
Five minutes later they are bundled up and on their way to the staff living quarters in a building close to theirs. When they get there and the door is opened, before Luke has to knock, by an excited Michael who is trying to play it cool, Ashton knows that its going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long, as always Im busy with sports, because crew is life. I'll try to be better about updating. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with the story, it means a lot that you people want to read my bad gay fanfic.

Ashton gets up and walks towards the small kitchen to get some more soda. Luke had cuddled up into Michaels side within the first fifteen minutes of the movie and and hadn't moved. Ashton didn't want to sit there and look at it anymore so he excused himself. He’s in the middle of pouring his drink when he hears footsteps behind him. A glance over his shoulder reveals that Calum had followed him. He leans against the counter next to Ashton and says quietly “Look, I don't know you very well but Michael is my best friend and I have no interest in seeing him hurt. Do you have a thing going on with Luke or no?” Ashton looks at him in surprise “No. Luke is heels over head for Michael.” Ashton fails miserably at keeping the contempt out of his voice when he says Michaels name. “But you wish there was” Calum says “Something between you and Luke, I mean.” Ashton sighs out a small, resigned “Yeah’’ and refuses to look Calum in the eyes, afraid of him seeing much love there is in them.   
“Well then tell him” Calum says like its the easiest thing in the world. “Its not that easy Cal. He doesn't even know I'm gay. Well, I'm not really, its just-” he sighs. “Just…” Calum prompts after a moment of silence. “Its just Luke” Ashton pauses and they can hear the faint sounds of gunshots coming from the TV in the other room. Calum seems too sense that Ashton wants to talk but needs a minute to compose himself. “Its the way he smiles, with his tongue between his teeth, and how crazy his hair gets when the salt water dries, and how no matter what happens, I know that I’ll always have him. I've always dated girls, been attracted to girls but then Luke comes along and…” He trails off and shrugs helplessly. “And its just a Luke thing” Calum finishes. Ashton nods slightly and Calum opens his mouth like he’s about to say something else but then they hear a small sneeze come from around the corner. Ashton frowns because he knows that sneeze.  
“Luke’’ he says so softly that Calum barely hears him. Luke decides that its time to stop hiding so he steps around the corner and trains his gaze on the floor. He can't look Ashton in the eyes. “I'm just gonna go…” Calum says as he eases around Luke and out the door. “ ‘M sorry” Luke mutters “I didn't mean to listen I just heard my name and, well I don't I just stopped.” He stops and chews on his lip nervously, because Ashton had been right and he had had no idea about any of that. “So you heard all of it then?” Ashton asks already know the answer because Luke won't look him in the eyes, and there really isn't another reason for his awkwardness. Luke glances up and nods before looking back down quickly. Ashton set his cup down on the counter and says “Well, I'm going to go.” He walks quickly towards the door but Luke says “Ash, wait, I don't-” Ashton sighs and brokenly whispers “Not now Luke, I need a minute” before sliding on his coat and walking out the door leaving behind a very confused Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like it and thanks for the comments! Your feed back is really appreciated! Enjoy and have a good day!

After Ashton left Luke in the kitchen, Michael walked in wanting to know if Luke was alright. Luke turns to him and mumbles “Ashton has a crush on me.” Michael arches an eyebrow and asks “Did you not know that? It was kind of obvious.” Luke shakes his head “I told you before I thought he was straight, I had no idea” he shifts and then asks “What should I do?” Michael grabs another drink and refills Lukes, which was the original reason for him going to the kitchen , and tells him “You should come finish watching the movie and give him time to get himself together, you could sleep here if you wanted, and then go back tomorrow and talk it out with him. You don't want to lose him as a friend do you?” Luke shakes his head no and pick up him now full drink and takes a sip. “Okay lets go finish the movie then.’’ He follows Michael as he walks out of the kitchen and flops down beside him on the couch, farther away than he had been before. Michael pretends not to notice, but as the movie continues he slowly edges his way closer until they are pressed together again.   
Luke smiles slightly and pretends to still be interested in the cliché ending where the boy gets the girl and saves the day. Michael stops pretending to watch the movie and watches Luke instead, so he catches every little glance Luke spares him. After a few minutes Luke stops pretending to watch the movie too. He turns so that he faces Michael slightly and asks mildly “Can I help you?” Michael grins and simply says “Yes” before leaning forward and then Luke is meeting him in the middle and now their kissing. Luke fights him for dominance for a moment be quickly gives in because Michael is doing this thing with his tongue thats sending shivers down his spine. Once Luke gives in everything gets ten times better and before he knows it Michaels weight is pressing on top of him and his hands are sliding under Michaels shirt, feeling the muscles that endless days in the snow have given him.   
They break apart, gasping for air and Michael sees the very moment where panic seeps into Lukes mind. “I should go” he says and starts to sit up. michael slides off of him without much fight. He knows that tonights been a bit of a rollercoaster for Luke, on top of an exhausting day. “Do you want me to walk you back” Michael asks as Luke retrieves his shoes from the end of the couch, puts them and and stands up to get his coat. “No, thats alright, it’s cold, there’s no reason both of us should get hypothermia” Luke reasons. Michael nods and walks Luke to the front door. “Ill see you tomorrow then?” Luke smiles and nods “Yeah, tomorrow.” He hesitates in the doorway and then kisses Michael once softly before walking out the door, leaving Michael with a stupid smile on his face. 

~||||~

Luke gets back to the room he and Ashton are sharing a little after midnight. He strips off his jacket and shoes at the door then goes and finds his pajamas before going to the bathroom to change, something he never would have done before. Ashton is lying in bed, pretending that he’s sleeping so Luke won't try and talk to him and because he wanted to know if Luke would spend the night at Michaels. He tries not to notice Lukes rumpled shirt and mussed hair. He also doesn't notice the way Luke changes in the bathroom, and the way that doesn't sting. Luke comes back from the bathroom and falls into the other bed, after turning off his bedside lamp. Ashton hears a quiet “Goodnight Ash” that's so soft he thinks he might have just imagined it. Neither of the boys falls asleep for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Ill try to be better about updating. As always comments and feedback is very much appreciated and I wrote this kinda fast so I hope it works for you guys! Love you all!

By the time Ashton wake up in the morning Luke is gone, and all he left behind is a note that says: Ash- I left early so Mike could teach me before his first official lesson for the day. Meet me in the cafe at noon if you wanna talk. Ashton looks at the clock and sees that it reads 11:30. He gets ready and is out the door by 11:45. He didn't think it was possible but it had gotten even colder on the mountainside and he was looking forward to going back home and leaving behind the wind, snow, and maybe he was a little excited to leave behind Michael. The closer he gets to the cafe in the lodge the more nervous he gets that maybe everything is ruined now and they can never be friends like they were before. That maybe he just lost his best friend all because of a stupid crush. He reaches the cafe only about five minutes past noon and he stands at the entrance searching for Luke blonde head and he spots it at the back, in a booth. Luke is facing away from the door and Ashton goes to take a step towards him but he can't seem to make his feet move. The dread in his stomach is weighing him down. He doesn't know how long he stands there the but when he finally takes a step, its in the wrong direction, away from Luke. Ashton wanders around outside for a until he can't feel the tip of his fingers and by the time he is heading back to the room the is setting on the horizon. He focuses on the snow in front of him, glittering orange with the fading light. He knows that he has to go back to the room, but he can't bear the thought of facing Luke after he stood him up. He’s being a shitty friend but he can't seem to stop the feeling of dread. Finally he gets to his building and makes his way into the room. Luke isn't there and he can't help but feel relieved as he strips out of his cold weather gear, clothes and then climbs into a hot shower. He lets the water pound down, it makes his fingers hurt because they were so cold and he know that that should be worrying but he can't bring himself to care at the moment. Eventually he get out of the shower, pulls on some pyjamas and falls onto the couch, putting on some plotless, boring, action movie. He feels himself starting to drift off when the door bangs open and Luke stalks in. Ashton can tell that he’s mad, but he still tries to fake sleep again. Luke walks over to the front of the couch and turns the tv off. He had shed most of his top layers but still had his slightly damp snow pants on. He faces Ashton and crosses his arms, glaring, waiting. Finally Ashton breaks down and talks first. “What?” he asks even though he knows what. “You stood me up” Luke says curtly. “I waited there for almost two hours, hoping you would show up, and you didn't.” Ashton sits up on the couch. “I'm sorry, I didn't --” he starts but Luke cuts him off “You didn't what? Respect our friendship enough to even give me the time of day to try and talk about it?!” Ashton blinks slightly, feeling hurt even though he has no right to be. “Thats not what I meant. I just didn't think I could talk about it.” He says looking slightly below Lukes face because he still can't look him in the eyes. “Well we’re gonna talk about it now. Why didn't you just tell me? It would have made my life so much easier knowing that.” Ashton get mad then, and his anger brings him to his feet. “Well maybe I was having some problems dealing with it myself! I don't like guys, Luke! This isn't normal for I don't know what’s wrong with me, but I can't stop thinking about you!” Luke moves into his space getting his face, “I had a huge crush on you when we first became roommates, did you know that? And then you turned out being straight and I tried to move on and it hasn't been going that well, until I get here and meet Michael and suddenly you spring this on me! Jesus Ash I just--” Luke breaks off and runs his finger through his hair, making it stick up slightly, where previously it had been smooshed flat from his hat. Ashton looks at him with wonder and can finally look him in the eyes, needing to see that what he’s saying is true. Blue stares into hazel and then they're both moving towards each other, and their lips are meeting in the middle and oh, this is what its supposed to feel like. Luke opens his mouth and slides his tongue against Ashtons lips making him gasp and then Lukes tongue is in his mouth and he never wants to stop kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ive barely had time to breathe the last few weeks. Its ending in the next two chapters and thaank you to everyone for sticking with this story. You guys are the best!

Lukes hands slip under Ashtons shirt as he slowly pushes him towards to bed. When his calves hit the edge of the matres, Ashton falls back and Luke pauses only long enough to take his shirt of before he’s crawling overtop of Aston and re-connecting their lips. Ashtons hands trail across Lukes back, feeling the bumps of his spine. His movements make Luke shiver. Ashton realises that he still has his shirt on and he pushes Luke back long enough to tug it over his head. After that they get a bit frantic both of them just wanting moremoremore. Before Ashton knows it his pants are somewhere on the floor and Luke is grinding down onto him and he’s pushing back, because this is what he’s wanted, all he can think about is keeping Lukes hands on him, but then Lukes hand is under his boxers, and Ashtons not sure if he is ready for that yet. Luke has moved to suck bruises on Ashtons neck, and Ashtons hands are tangled in his hair. He tugs on the ends of the golden strands and gasps “Wait, Luke, I'm not… I don't think that…” He trails off unsure of how to word it but Luke pauses in the middle of giving Ashton another hickey (his neck is going to be a mess of them if Luke has his way) and looks him in the eyes. He seems to see the fear there and his face softens. “We don't have to if you’re not ready, I get that its new. Just say the word and we can stop, okay?” Ashton wonders how he got so lucky for a moment before he nods and murmurs “okay.” They make out for a while longer but it is noticeably less needy and they are just enjoying being together, in a way that they both want. After a while they stop and curl up on one bed and put on a movie. Luke is asleep within minutes but he has always had a knack for falling asleep quickly. Ashton stays awake a while longer and runs his hands through Lukes hair, loving the feeling and feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is it! Im gonna write an epilogue but this is the end. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this and Im sorry it took so long. Please let me know what you though and I have another story idea that Im working on so we'll see how that works out.

                    The next morning is a flurry of activity, as its the day that Luke and Ashton are scheduled to go home. Their flight leaves at eleven and its already ten and Lukes stuff is everywhere in their hotel room but he insists on going to say goodbye to Michael. When he sees the look on Ashtons face he gives him a quick kiss on the lips and says “It’ll be fifteen minutes tops.” Then he pulls on his jacket and walks over to the door and opens it. He pauses halfway through the door and says “It was never a competition between you two. You were always first.” With that he walks out the door leaving Ashton with a half folded shirt in his hands, wondering how he never saw how much Luke liked him. It would have saved everyone a whole lot of heartache.

~||||~

                       True to his word Luke is back in fifteen minutes and as soon as his shoes and jacket are off he is throwing things into his bag while Ashton tries to convince him to fold everything. Luke argues that there's no time for that and that they need to leave in five minutes (which he has been saying for the last ten). Finally they are ready and are rushing to a taxi and then through security, collapsing into their seats just minutes before eleven o’clock. Luke excitedly stares out the window, leaning over Ashton so that he can see. “Are you sure you don't want the window seat?” Ashton asks him looking mildly amused at his childlike antics. “Nah, I'm good here. Gives me an excuse to be closer to you” Luke says with a wide grin and Ashtons heart does a little flutter in his chest know that its all for him, that he get to call Luke his. “You're something else, did you know that?” He says to Luke. “You're the reason for my horribly happy attitude right now” Luke points out. “I like it. Keep smiling” Ashton tells him and leans forward and kisses him. Luke sleeps for most of the plane ride but Ashton doesn't mind. They have all the time in the world.


End file.
